


It's Our District

by BlessedByKpop



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AU, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Minor Violence, Some angst, stray kids - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-06 22:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14657793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlessedByKpop/pseuds/BlessedByKpop
Summary: Choi Mina was a girl born originally in District 1, the district that takes children from their parents and forms them into “the perfect human beings”. Her mother, however, shortly after her birth, escaped the district and took her daughter to a hidden one called District 15. This district is hidden from the others because no one has ever tried to see if the area had livable conditions. On that day, she left behind 8 young or newly born boys and a woman who was pregnant with another. Seventeen years later and chaos rings out in District 1, where people have escaped and a bus has been stolen. Mina, being curious and adventurous, sneaks out to explore the surrounding areas and finds the runaways. What happens when she finds 9 mysterious boys in an Unknown district and falls in love with one of them?





	It's Our District

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is really short because it is just a small prologue to provide some background story. The rest of the chapters will be longer, I promise.

_November 15, 2000_

_Cries and screams ring throughout the hallways as a baby girl is born in hospital room 43 in District 1. Her mother screams and cries as she watches the people dressed in pristine, white and gold clothing take her daughter out of the room, knowing she may never see her beautiful girl’s face ever again. She screams at them to bring her daughter back, but none of them are listening._

_November 30, 2000_

_Sirens screech and red lights flash as people dressed in white and silver clothing chase and yell after a woman wearing a hospital gown. In her arms, crying is her baby girl, bundled in soft, white blankets, who she rescued from the nursery room that they were keeping her in. She runs by room after room filled with either adults, teens, children, or babies that are all dressed in perfectly white clothing or bundled in white blankets._

_Running by one room, the woman notices 8 young boys all playing together while a woman who is pregnant looks on. Some boys are toddlers while others, closer together and in the corner, are infants that seem to have been born the same year. As she runs by them, the woman suddenly feels a terrible guilt for leaving the poor boys and the woman behind but knows she would never be able to get them all out safely._

_The woman continues to run through hallways, passing many more doors in hopes of seeing the ones that lead to her exit. As she runs, more people in the white and silver chase after her and soon gain on her. Her body begins to ache from the amount of running that she is doing only a few weeks after giving birth. Soon, after turning a corner into a different hallway, she sees the doors that will lead her outside and one step closer to keeping her daughter safe._

_She runs until she reaches the two large, steel doors and pushes them open with the arm that isn't holding onto her baby. Going through the doors and outside, where she continues to run until she reaches the edge of the district, where a transparent barrier that is supposed to keep unwanted things from entering or leaving. At the edge of the district is a man in all black clothing who helps her to safely go through the barrier and to an open area on a district on the other side. The man then brings the woman to a car and drives her to a district that is hidden from the world. A district that the woman will be able to safely raise her daughter in. District 15._

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I hope you enjoyed reading this little prologue to my new story. I haven't written in a while, so feedback is wildly appreciated. I should have the next chapter up by next week.


End file.
